Mew's revenge
by KuroMew
Summary: Mew gets sweet revenge on Lugia and Mewtwo. IT IS A CLEAN REVENGE PEOPLE!
1. Default Chapter

Mew's Revenge.  
  
This is just a silly little story. Mew is sick of being teased by Mewtwo and Lugia so she gets back at the boys.  
  
Morning runt. Lugia teased mew. She rolled her eyes and sighed this happened every morning. She looked over to Mewtwo who was laughing at something. He was reading her diary. Mew blushed and tried to get it from him. He held her off.  
  
GIVE IT BACK!!! Mew yelled turning redder. She looked at what page he was on. In three pages he'd find out her deepest darkest secret.  
  
YOU'RE A TOTAL JERK!!! She screamed grabbing the diary out of his paws. She ran up to her room to hide it.  
  
What did you find out? Lugia asked. Mewtwo rolled his eyes.  
  
Please do you really think I'm that heartless? Mewtwo said It was just a joke.  
  
Come on! Does she like anyone? Lugia asked. Mewtwo twitched his tail in annoyance. Lugia got the message. Mew and Lugia learned a while ago that flaring up Mewtwo's temper wasn't very wise. Mew came down and sat at the table. She grabbed the newspaper and glared at the two boys and started to read the paper.  
  
Okay she's mad. Lugia muttered. Mew twitched her tail in annoyance.  
  
See you guys later. Mew mumbled as she got out the door.  
  
Where did she hide her diary? Lugia inquired. Mewtwo smirked.  
  
I'll never tell. Mewtwo said in a sing song voice.  
  
Be fair you know I can't read minds. Lugia whined. Mewtwo sighed.  
  
And you know I like her to much to do that. Mewtwo said to Lugia. Lugia spat out what he was drinking.  
  
Please give me warning before you say thing like *That*! Lugia said. Mewtwo rolled his eyes.  
  
I'm going to go daydream about her now. Mewtwo said making Lugia gag. Mewtwo got up and went to go sunbathe in the back yard. Little did the boys know Mew, Cerebi, and Ho-oh were planning against them.  
  
"Hang em by their tails!" Ho-oh suggested.  
  
Make em hang out with Tracey! Cerebi recommended. Mew and Ho-oh shuddered. That was a little too cruel. (AN: BUH WAH HA HA! Lets all go kill Tracey!)  
  
I got a idea. Kidnap them and then we take them into the basement and… Mew reveled her master plan.  
  
"Jesus Mew you used to be so innocent. I like the new you." Ho-oh said. The three went to work on their plan.  
  
To be continued!  
  
AN: You all know I've been round the bin many times. This proves it! 


	2. The revenge

Mew's Revenge part two.  
  
  
  
Mew is that you? why am I tied up? Mewtwo asked he was slowly waking up. He spotted Lugia next to him. Three lights snapped on. Reveling Mew, Cerebi, and Ho-oh.  
  
To protect the world from dismemberment.  
  
To untie all people within our gender…ment.  
  
To announce the power of truth and love.  
  
To extend our reach to the galaxies above.  
  
Mew!  
  
Celebi!  
  
Team something or other take off at the speed of light!  
  
Your all tied up so you can't fight!  
  
"Ho-oh that's right!"  
  
Mewtwo please tell me this is a really bad dream. Lugia begged.  
  
That would be a lie. Mewtwo sighed.  
  
Shush you. The one of the two of you have done something bad to each of us. This is our revenge. Mew said whipping out a CD Player from some where. She turned it on.  
  
"Oh baby baby opps I did it again!" The horrible voice tried to sing. Mewtwo and Lugia screamed. Mew, Cerebi, and Ho-oh went upstairs so they wouldn't be subjected to that horrible sound. Mew went into the cabinet to find something to eat. A little black book fell on her head.  
  
OWWW! what is this? Mew asked herself. She opened the book and saw Mewtwo's hand writing. She began to read the first page.  
  
1 December 11th  
  
2 This is a freaken journal not a diary. It was a gift from Mew. I do pick on her a little it's only because I'm afraid she'd figure out how I really fell about her. And Mew you BETTER NOT BE READING THIS!!!  
  
3  
  
4 Mew stopped reading right away. She ran into the basement and shut off the CD player. She quickly untied Mewtwo and hugged him. His face turned bright red.  
  
What made you change your mind? Mewtwo asked her.  
  
It hit me that you tease me for a different reason then I thought. Well your journal hit me on the head. Mew said. She kissed Mewtwo on the cheek. They both went up stairs.  
  
A little help? I'm kind of stuck. Lugia said trying to get out. He was stuck. Meanwhile Mew was helping Mewtwo with his truck. (Since Mew is supposed to be under a truck in red and blue. She has to be doing something!)  
  
HELP!!! Lugia cried.  
  
Did you hear something? Mew said popping out from under the truck.  
  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP!!! Lugia was hysterically crying.  
  
No. Wanna get lunch? Mewtwo asked  
  
Sure. Let me just wash up. Mew said. She ran in and quickly washed up. The two left in Mewtwo's truck.  
  
HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
  
The End. 


End file.
